


Subsidence

by EchoedAshes



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Sex Toys, Solo, solo hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoedAshes/pseuds/EchoedAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka decides to release some built up tension that has been within his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I want to read some solo Hisoka but I have a hard time finding it, so that's when making your own comes into play, this is mostly self indulgent lol. Enjoy!

The water from the shower head gently hit his body as he stood there gently pressing his head against the tile wall beneath it. He didn’t always indulge himself like this, he had far too much to worry about usually. But tonight was a different story.

He gently sighed rubbing his hand over his chest, ghosting pointed fingernails across sensitive skin. He imagined all of those strong willed faces that he’s come to love. All of those faces from his past battles or from past happenings that he had admired, although each fight usually ended up in himself winning.

He realized he was strong, he also must admit he is only human, he always thought this to himself never letting those words escape his mouth to anyone. He wanted to enjoy the mortality of himself sometimes, letting go of his will to fight it. Caving in to aching touch and want. He didn’t settle down for much action physically. 

So what he didn’t get in his daily life he had to make do with what his thoughts would allow him to have, imagining strong bodies pressing against his own, muscles flexing in pleasure. He shivered. Letting out a tiny moan as one of his hands’ index finger and thumb tweaked his left nipple as he allowed for his other hand to trail down his body slowly. The feeling of his hand against his skin, along with the heat of the water hitting his back giving him goosebumps.

He wanted to get himself going, wanting to let go of all of the stress the day and days that have passed before have made his body come to bear. He wanted to sigh in ecstasy, releasing the tension of self. He had his eyes closed his hair sticking to his forehead and nape as he ran a shaky hand over his length. Ever so delicately. 

He teased the head before resuming his hands journey down. He rubbed gentle circles into his thigh. Relishing in the touch as he felt his balls grow tighter. Scratching the delicate skin there lightly. Tickling until reaching the inner muscles of his thigh before working his way back up. 

His other hand that had been preoccupied with his groping breasts moved down also. He then clasped each hand around his growing erection, undulating his hips into the touch a few times his back muscles tensing as his hips rolled. He paused his movements for a short bit. Taking the time to press his finger against the slit of his cock head, rubbing circles around it before pressing on it completely. He lamented. 

He opened his eyes, gazing down at himself. He used the same finger to delicately work from the slit of his head around, in a spiral from the tip down into the groves of his foreskin where he gently pulled the loose skin down to bear his full length. He nuzzled his head against the tile again letting out delicate moans, that he’s sure to other people’s ears would sound embarrassing but he did not mind it now.

He gave a few more firm strokes to his length before moving his other idle hand around to his rear. He teased the left cheek of his ass with his fingernails, letting the points of his nail irritate the skin a bit before rubbing the pad of his middle finger against his hole. He let his body jut out some more, bending ever so slightly over to give himself some space to fondle the sensitive skin that lays there. He let out an exasperated sigh as he fondled the slit of his cock and rubbed the circle of his asshole gently sliding to his knees in the shower. Laying his head on the edge and continuing his ministrations on himself, he huffed irritably, realizing his hair was starting to get in his eyes so he quickly flipped his hair back out of the way, flinging water to places he did not care about at the moment, and layed his head back down on the warm porcelain. 

He tugged a few times on his hot cock and used the water running past his back to aid him in pressing into his body. He carefully prodded his entrance, the muscle giving way and allowing for his finger to press in, he moaned quietly, angling his hips again for better reach. He pressed his finger in, pulling back right before the digit could exit his ass and then pushing back into the ring of muscle fully.

He continued this, preparing himself, before adding in another finger. He slowly massaged his inner walls, biting his bottom lip as he barely grazed his prostate before adding in a third finger. He breathed a few shaky breaths before pushing his three digits harder into his ass, working up a rhythm before using his other hand to stroke his cock at the same pace as the fingers he was fucking himself with.  
His body quivered each time his fingers would perfectly hit his prostate, sending trembles of pleasure and heat throughout his nerves. He opened his eyes again as he felt his orgasm building up, he watched his hand stroking himself as he quickened the pace, rubbing his thumb over his cock head a few times and then continuing to pound his three fingers sweetly against his prostate. 

He stood up slightly on his knees as he rocked his hips into his touch as the wave of pleasure consumed his body like the fear of being surrounded by strong malicious aura. He moaned, as he rode out his orgasm, pumping himself in time until the last strings of cum came spurting out. Afterward letting himself go and pulling out his fingers from his ass. He absently watched the water from the shower head rinse his ministrations evidence down the drain before leaning his head back and allowing the water to hit his face. He brushed his hair back with both of his hands’ fingers, before standing up and turning the, now lukewarm water off. Stepping out of his shower and grabbing a towel to rub his body down with, not worrying about drying his hair off as he threw the towel around his shoulders and went to lounge around his living room. Today was his day off, he might as well enjoy himself ♥


	2. Chapter 2

The rain veiled the outside of his high rise window like a curtain. He liked these nights, the nights where he could just look out the blurry window and see all of the lights of the city that flared and contorted as the water blanketed the glass, the sheet of clear liquid making the outlines of the buildings bellow indistinct and distant.

These types of nights were calming, the usual buzz of human existence coming to a halt as if ending all together. But he knew better. He turned away from the large window and drifted over to his king sized bed, settling in to the light pink satin sheets comfortably.

Around him he had already set the items he would need for the night. He sighed contentedly as he brushed a hand through his undone hair. After his shower earlier he had decided not to put his clothing back on, doing so would only have resulted in him shedding them off at this moment. He pulled the pearlescent pink dildo closer to his body, along with the lube, double checking his nightstand to make sure he didn’t forget to put tissues there for a quick clean up later, before laying his body back. 

He bent his knees, allowing for the pads of his feet to lay flat on the bed, while he shuffled them out a bit more so his hand could reach between his legs better. He gingerly ran the plane of his hand against his flaccid dick, attempting to coax the limp organ into life. Running the tip of his thumb’s fingernail from the short pink pubic hairs at the base, down the shaft and to the tip, teasing the hardening length beneath it. He groaned softly as he used his index finger to rub at the slit of his head. 

He stopped his ministration on his cock to glide his hand over his body, using his left hand to move up his chest and rub against his nipples as his right rubbed gentle circles into his thigh. He sighed, trailing his left hand up lightly to graze by his neck and brush his fingernails faintly behind his ear. His right hand gave a few more tugs to his now hard cock, sliding back down to rub at the inner portion of his thighs. His other hand following in suit.

Both hands stretching down to cup his balls and lightly apply pressure, sending a wave of heat through his body. He bent his head back, breath hitching, as he used his thumb to kneading his balls. He reached by himself with his left hand, blindly searching for the tiny vile of lubricant that was placed somewhere near him. He popped open the cap of the vile and poured a generous amount of the liquid onto his right hand’s fingers, rubbing some of the sticky fluid between them to coat them better. He ghosted his pale hand back between his legs but reaching further down, massaging the ring of muscle before pushing inside, coaxing himself into relaxing and loosening up. 

He thrusted it in and out a few times before adding in another, reveling in the sensation that it brought him. He quickly added the third finger in, trying not to enjoy his actions too much, not when he had something better on the way ♥. He scissored his fingers some more, loosening himself up enough until he deemed his body ready, and willing enough to move on. He pulled his hand back, whimpering to himself at the loss of pressure he had gotten used to being inside of him. 

Quickly grabbing his dildo he coated the length of it with lubricant, making sure to not leave any spaces behind before angling his hips up a bit. Pushing his pelvis forward off of the bed and shifting the weight of his lower body onto his feet. He guided the pearlescent dildo to the crevice of his ass, rubbing the tip up and down before sliding it into his body. He grunted, exhaling breath as he slowly pushed the toy into himself, gradually lowering his body back down onto the bed. 

Once he got it to the hilt he paused, catching his breath and getting used to the object filling him up. He spreaded his legs out further and leaned forward, placing a plush pillow behind his back to give himself more leverage before beginning to move the dildo. He put his left hand into his hair, not giving into touching his aching cock yet, as he used his right hand to build up pace. He thrusted the toy into himself faster now, gently writhing against the sheets, rocking his hips up in time of each thrust. Sweat beginning to bead at his forehead.

He teased himself a bit, slowing down the pace to a crawl and barely moving. His thigh muscles twitching from the exertion and pleasure. Before pushing the dildo hard into himself, making himself gasp sharply as he perfectly aimed for his prostate, only to slow down again. He breathed out shaky breaths, then snaked his left hand down his body, stopping to quickly rub circles over his navel. He allowed himself to touch his dick now, tugging harshly on the flushed length as he pushed the dildo back into himself. 

His toes curled, enjoying the pleasure that engulfed him from both angles. He pressed the dildo hard into himself again, this time not stopping. He squeezed at the head of his cock before sliding his hand down its shaft, spreading the precum that had already started leaking down. He whimpered again, each thrust of the toy inside of him hitting his prostate to the rhythm of his left hand stroking his cock. He jerked his head back feeling his release gaining on him, its warmth welcoming him into its arms.

Seconds had passed before finally he felt the ecstasy flowing through his body, each wave making his body twitch as his release filled up his left hand. He bent his head back breathing harshly as he felt the impulses ebb away, milking the rest of his cum out of his body with both hands. He leaned back catching his breath for a couple of moments before grabbing at the tissues on his night stand, cleaning the cum out of his hands first before pulling the dildo out of his body and cleaning it and himself.

He wadded up the used tissue, throwing it away afterwards, before crawling lazily back to his bed. He crawled underneath his covers, feeling the warmth of the material from where his body lied against it minutes before. Humming contently to himself before lulling himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sinned again, I was originally not going to write another chapter to this but I figured why not... and who knows perhaps I'll write another one. ;D


End file.
